


A Thousand Times, Yes

by AlexandraO



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Christmas Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Harmony Christmas Advent, Sirius Black Lives, Smut, married with children - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandraO/pseuds/AlexandraO
Summary: When Harry is struck by a rogue bludger and knocked out cold, he has a lucid dream about his future.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 26
Kudos: 358
Collections: Harmony Advent Collection 2019





	A Thousand Times, Yes

**Author's Note:**

> This story is completely AU. Harry’s parents still perished during the first Wizarding War, but so did Voldemort. Harry grew up living with Sirius and had quite normal school years. 
> 
> Thanks to my beta, MrsRen, for her work on this piece! Be sure to come join us in the Facebook group, Harmony & Co for more Harmony goodness.

**December 1997**

Harry walked out onto the field and shivered as a cold gust of wind caught his quidditch robes. He could hear his teammates behind him ranting and raving about the high-velocity winds and snow falling from the sky. He agreed that it wasn’t ideal conditions to be flying in, but quidditch was rarely cancelled and today was no exception. 

With his captain’s badge secured on his chest and a charm on his glasses performed by Hermione to repel water, he was ready to go. When Madam Hooch stepped out onto the field, Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor team kicked off and waited for the whistle to blow. 

As soon as he heard the whistle over the roaring of the wind, Harry flew higher up into the air, scanning for the snitch. The sooner he could get this over with, the sooner he could be back by the fire in Gryffindor Tower, warm Butterbeer or hot chocolate in hand. 

Unfortunately, catching the snitch was going to be close to impossible. This match was reminiscent of his third year where he lost for the first time to Cedric Diggory when he fell off his broom due to Dementors. At least this time there wasn’t any to keep him from getting the snitch. Just some bad weather between him and a win. 

Zooming across the top of the pitch, Harry could barely see what was happening in the match. Deciding to dip down to catch a glimpse of the score, he tilted his broom down and stopped a few feet down to watch the match unfold. 

He still was discreetly looking for the snitch, but with him just sitting here, the other seeker was likely to rest as well. 

“Harry!” a voice screeched. It was one of his beaters calling for him. He turned his head to the left and his eyes widened as a bludger connected with the side of his head. Before he lost consciousness, he felt a pair of arms grab him to keep him from falling off his broom. 

* * *

**December 2007**

Sunlight streamed through the windows and Harry slowly blinked his eyes open. The room was blurry and he blindly reached for his glasses which he found on the bedside table. With his glasses now on his face, he realized he’s in a room he didn’t recognize. Looking to his side, there was a curly-haired witch, naked as the day she was born curled up into his side. 

Harry grinned at the sight, his teenage hormones running rampant. He didn’t know what was going on, but with only a bit of hesitation, he reached out and ran his hands over her creamy white skin that was exposed. The woman in question moaned his name and he stopped at hearing the voice.

Why didn’t he recognize her right away? That voice, this unruly curly hair. It couldn’t be anyone but — “Hermione,” he breathed. 

Harry moved closer and wrapped his arms around her middle, his chin nuzzling her neck. She didn’t turn around, but she moved her hands to grab his and moved them to her breasts. As she did so, their left hands clinked together and that was when he noticed the matching wedding bands on their ring fingers. They’re married! But before he could process that information any further, she pushed her bum into his hips, brushing against his growing erection. 

“Ngggh,” he groaned. She turned to face him and his breath caught in his throat. He didn’t know what year it was, or how old they were, but he did know how beautiful she looked. Her curls have calmed down and some laugh lines have appeared on her forehead. 

She threw a leg over his hip and scooted closer, pressing her lips against his. At first, it startled him, but he soon relaxed and deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around her hips, pulling her close.

When she pulled away, she smirked at him and began to kiss down his chest, wrapping her hand around his erection. She pumped it several times in her hand before lowering her head and encompassing as much as she could into her mouth. He was tempted to throw his hand over his eyes and relish in the feeling—this was the first time someone other than himself was touching his cock. Instead, he kept his eyes trained on Hermione—apparently  _ his  _ Hermione—as she bobbed up and down, moving her hands to stroke his balls and the sensitive skin in between his thighs. 

“Hermione,” he groaned. He wanted to thrust up into her mouth so bad and if she didn’t stop, he was going to come right then and there. “Stop.” 

He pulled her up to him, and kissed her long and hard, wrapping his hand around the back of her neck. He played with the curls at the nape of her neck as he nipped at her lips. 

Harry reached down and grabbed his cock and Hermione slowly sat down until she was fully sitting on his cock. She was so tight, it felt like she was squeezing him. “Fuck.” 

She smiled like a Cheshire cat and began to move up and down. He held out his hands and she gripped onto them for balance. Slowly she increased her pace, her breasts bouncing in his face. He was turning into a pile of mush and wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer. Remembering the guys talk in the dormitory, Harry let go of one of Hermione’s hands and took his thumb and played with her clit, strumming it at the same pace she was riding him. 

Hermione moaned and came down on him a bit harder. She bit her lip as Harry met her thrust for thrust. 

“I’m going to come.” 

“Me too,” she admitted. She was beautiful like this, a light sheen of sweat glistening across her forehead, and her curls falling behind her back. 

Harry, in a moment of decision, flipped them over, so Hermione was underneath him. He placed his hands on each side of her head and kissed her hard while pounding into her at an unrelenting pace. 

“Touch yourself, baby,” he told her. 

She listened and snaked her hand down to her clit as Harry continued his relentless pace. Never a multi-tasker, he surprised himself when he kissed down her neck to her breasts, bringing one nipple into his mouth and then the other. 

“Harry,” Hermione moaned. “Please.” 

Harry doubled his efforts and moments later, he was coming inside of her, her cunt gripping him so tight it was almost painful. As he came down from his orgasm, he could feel her cunt still contracting around him. 

“I love you,” she said, wrapping her legs around his waist and pressing a kiss to his lips. 

That shocked him most of all. He had always loved her...but she had never said it like that and looked at him like she just did. 

“I love you too,” he said, nuzzling her neck. 

After languidly kissing for several more minutes, running their hands over each other’s nude bodies, Hermione pulled away. “We best get cleaned up. How about a shower, Mister Potter?” 

Harry grinned. “A shower sounds fantastic, Missus Potter. Lead the way.” 

* * *

As Harry sat at the kitchen table several hours later waiting for Hermione to finish getting ready, he contemplated everything. He wasn’t sure what was going on or why all of a sudden he was in the future, but he was loving it. Hermione was still at his side as his beautiful wife, and if the pictures in the living room were anything to go by, they had two small children. They weren’t around though, so he was curious to where they were.

“Are you ready?” Hermione asked, walking into the kitchen. She picked up the mug of coffee she had asked him to pour and took several sips. 

Harry nodded. And then looked at her curiously. “Where are the kids?” 

Hermione laughed. “Don’t be silly Harry. They are with my parents, remember?” 

Harry smiled and laughed with her, hoping it didn’t sound too fake. “You’re right, I don’t know why I asked.” 

She set down the coffee cup and bent down to kiss him. “I thought our anniversary weekend would be best spent without the children. Imagine trying to shag and try for another baby with the children practically knocking down the door.” 

Harry’s eyes went wide at her statement and had to keep from spitting out his coffee. They were trying for another? Of course, he wanted more than two kids having grown up without a family, but he was a teenager in his adult body. How could he go from just having to worry about himself to three children? He still wasn’t sure why he was here to begin with. 

“Are you missing them?” Hermione asked, bringing him back to reality. Harry nodded. “I am too. But we will pick them up tomorrow and they’ll be full of energy and ready to play with their daddy.” 

Harry liked the sound of that and nodded his head. He placed a kiss on Hermione’s cheek and grabbed her hand. “What do you have planned for today, my queen?” 

Hermione smiled at him, showing her still perfect set of white teeth. “It’s a surprise.” With that, she whisked him away in side along apparition for what he hoped would be a fun-filled day, where he could find out more information about this odd future he was now in. 

* * *

Harry woke up the next day and was surprised to still see Hermione at his side. He didn’t know why, but didn’t complain. He thoroughly woke her up, enjoying their last few hours just the two of them before he met his children. It seemed an odd thing to say to meet your children but he was giddy with excitement to see them.

When they arrived at the Grangers, the house looked as it always did when Harry had visited as a teenager. Instead of walking in, Harry knocked on the front door and he heard some shrieking inside. Looking over at Hermione, she was grinning. 

“They seem excited.” 

“Astute observation, Mister Potter.” 

Harry laughed as Missus Granger opened the door. 

“There you two are. You look wonderfully refreshed and Hermione, darling, you’re glowing.” 

Hermione beamed at her mother. “Thanks, mum. It was a nice weekend just the two of us. Thanks again for watching the children.” 

Helen waved away the thanks and shook her head. “We are always happy to have the children spend time with us. You must let us do it more often, isn’t that right, Richard?” 

“What, Helen?” 

Helen just shook her head and waved them inside. “The children are excited to see you—I am surprised they didn’t run to the door and attack you.” 

“Me too,” Hermione said. 

When they stepped into the home, Harry shut the door behind him. He followed Hermione and took off his shoes. Once again stepping into the home, it looked as it always did. Well, besides the toys scattered in places that probably weren’t there all of the time. 

“Mummy! Daddy!” 

A little boy about five came running over and launched himself into Harry’s arms. A little girl stumbled over to Hermione as fast as her little legs could carry her. “Mummy!” Harry’s heart melted as he saw the little girl in person—she was almost an exact replica of Hermione. Looking down at the little boy in his arms, he could say the same of the little boy except he looked like him instead. Green eyes and all. 

“Come here, James,” Hermione said. “Here Harry, switch.” 

Harry gave one last kiss to the top of James’ head and sent him over to Hermione who picked up Maeve and handed her over.

“Hello, sweetheart.” 

“Daddy!” 

Harry gave her a big kiss on her cheek and the little girl laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Daddy’s girl,” Hermione mouthed at him, laughing as James chattered on about the time they had with Grandma and Grandpa Granger.

“How about we go get lunch and you and your sister can tell us all about it?” 

“Lunch? Can we get McDonald’s?” 

“Fine,” Hermione said, shaking her head. “But only because I love you.” She bopped him on the nose with the tip of her finger. 

The next five minutes were filled with cleaning up the house, getting the children’s miscellaneous items together and saying their goodbyes. 

Harry was giddy with excitement that the four of them were together. If this was a dream, he didn’t want to wake up. 

* * *

Days passed and Harry woke up each morning still in this adult body and in this adult life of his. He loved this life and was worried about waking up. He still wasn’t sure if this was all a dream or if he would be stuck here forever. 

He liked the idea of living this life with Hermione, but he was also sad. He missed the part of their lives that he was most curious about—how they got together, how he proposed, all the firsts he wanted to remember. He wanted to wake up from this dream and live those things for real, just not have Hermione tell him about them and pretend to remember. 

The last few weeks had been glorious. He had so much fun with his little family and intimate time with his wife. They did all kinds of Christmas stuff that he never got to do with the Dursleys like ice skating, going to see Santa and baking cookies. He especially had fun wrapping presents for the kids with Hermione. She told him he had gone overboard and he just shook his head. He wanted to give them the world. 

Harry woke up on Christmas morning as giddy and excited as any child. He snuggled closer to his wife and just as he was about to wake her for a round of shenanigans, the kids bolted in and jumped on the bed. Harry pulled the covers up to cover them both, having no clothes on. 

“Happy Christmas, darlings,” Hermione murmured from her pillow. “Can you give your father and me a moment and we will go open presents? How about you check to see if Santa ate your cookies and drank the milk we left?” 

“Okay!” James yelled and ran out, Maeve copied his words and ran after him. Harry laughed as he heard them on the stairs stomping down, making enough ruckus to wake the entire neighbourhood. 

Harry moved in closer to his wife and pressed a kiss to her lips, running his hands over her smooth skin. 

She sighed. “As much as I would love to continue this, the kids will come looking for us if we don’t get down there right away.” 

“Unfortunately, I think you’re right.” Harry pressed one more kiss against Hermione’s lips and pushed himself off of the bed. He shrugged on a clean pair of briefs and his pyjama bottoms, donning a robe over top. He placed his glasses on his face and slipped on his house shoes. When he turned, Hermione was slipping a shirt over her head—no bra. 

“Merlin, how did I get so lucky?” 

She turned and flashed him a dazzling smile. After she slipped on her robe and slippers, she walked over to him. “Maybe later we can slip away while the children play with their new toys. I have a few risque presents you might enjoy.” 

Harry waggled his eyebrows. “You know I won’t say no.” 

Hermione laughed and grabbed his hand. Together, they walked down to the living room where their children were waiting somewhat patiently. Well, Maeve was sitting on the ground while James walked around the tree trying to guess what their gifts were. 

“What are you doing, young man?” Hermione asked as they entered the room. 

“Nothing!” both children shouted. James quickly sat down and smiled at his parents. 

“Ready to see what Santa brought?” 

“Yes!” 

Hermione nudged Harry in the side. “Better take your honorary spot by the tree, Father Christmas and hand the children their presents. I’ll make some hot chocolate real quick.” 

“Hurry,” Harry told her, not wanting her to miss out. She nodded and made her way to the kitchen. 

Harry was able to hold off the children from opening any presents until Hermione returned with hot chocolate for her and Harry. She made some for the children too, but there would be chocolate covering the living room if she gave it to them now. 

Hermione gave him the go-ahead and he began passing out the presents, handing them to not only the children but to Hermione and of course, a few to himself. The morning passed leisurely, the children enjoying their presents and Hermione and Harry enjoying the happiness they were surrounded by. Breakfast wasn’t an elaborate affair since Dinner would be and Hermione made simple pancakes and eggs. 

Later, when the children were off playing with their toys, Hermione led Harry back into their bedroom. Harry noticed there were several wrapped gifts on the bed. It was their gifts to and from each other that they decided to exchange in private. 

Hermione sat on the bed and Harry followed her, crossing his legs. “So, I do have some fun gifts for the bedroom,” Hermione told him. “But I have one more gift to give you.” 

She stood up and walked into the bathroom and walked back out with her hands behind her back. 

He raised a questioning eyebrow. “What is it?” 

Hermione brought her hands in front of her and handed Harry some sort of stick. “What is this?” 

Hermione huffed. “You’ve seen this two other times. It’s a pregnancy test. Take a look at it.” 

Harry looked down at the test. There were two pink lines going across. Looking to his right, the two pink lines indicated pregnant and one line indicated not pregnant. Harry looked up at Hermione. 

“You’re pregnant?” 

She nodded and smiled. Harry tossed the test onto the bed and jumped up to pull Hermione into his arms. He pressed a kiss to her lips and twirled her around a few times. 

“You’re happy?” 

Harry laughed. “Ecstatic. I can’t wait to see your belly grow with our child.” He bent down and pressed a kiss to her stomach, which had yet to swell since she wasn’t very far along. 

“I love you,” Hermione said, pulling him up to her, running her fingers through his hair. 

“And I you.” 

Harry pressed another kiss to her lips before moving down to her neck. He pulled her shirt off, revealing her breasts. 

“The children…” 

Harry smirked. “They’re busy and we’ll keep the door cracked a little so we can hear them. I want to try the toys my wife so thoughtfully bought for us.” 

“You won’t hear me complaining.” 

Harry laughed against her chest. “My love, I hope to hear you moaning.” 

That evening, Harry fell asleep, content and happy, Hermione curled into his arms.

* * *

**December 1997**

Harry groaned as light streamed through the curtains, waking him from his sleep. He swore Hermione had shut the curtains the night before, but it’s possible she didn’t remember in their haste to jump into bed to continue celebrating their new bundle of joy. 

When he turned to bring her into his arms, he grabbed air. Startled, he opened his eyes and frowned. Everything was blurry and he reached for his glasses on the bedside table. Placing his glasses on his face, he squinted through the sunlight. He was no longer in the familiar bedroom that was his and Hermione’s and was instead in the white and sterile hospital wing. Feeling something heavy on his legs, he looked down to see Hermione sitting in a chair, the top half of her body draped overtop him. His first thought was how uncomfortable her position in the chair probably was, but she did it for him. 

He was afraid to wake her and when he carefully tried to move, she shot up and grimaced as she opened her eyes. 

“Harry! You’re awake!” 

Harry squinted at her voice, a small pounding happening at the back of his head. 

“Sorry,” she whispered. “Let me go grab Madam Pomfrey. She’ll want to know you’re awake.” 

Hermione ran off and moments later returned with Madam Pomfrey. 

“Mister Potter, so glad to see you’re awake.” 

The matron moved the curtains out of the way and started poking and prodding him with her wand checking him over. 

“What happened to me? Last thing I remember is going out on the Quidditch pitch.” 

Madam Pomfrey scoffed. “I will never agree with Quidditch. Unnecessarily dangerous sport in my opinion.” 

She hadn’t answered his question so he looked to Hermione instead. “You were knocked out by a bludger, you’ve been unconscious for three days.” 

Harry’s eyebrows rose into his hairline. “I’ve only been out a few days?” 

Hermione nodded and Harry looked down in confusion. How was that possible when in his dream, weeks had passed? 

“Harry, are you okay?” 

He nodded and leaned back against the pillow as Madam Pomfrey continued poking and prodding him. “You’re okay,” she finally said, stowing her wand away in her pocket. “But you’ll need to stay another night just to be sure.” 

“Madam Pomfrey—” 

“Not another word, Mister Potter.” 

She then walked away leaving Harry and Hermione to themselves. Hermione sighed. “You know it’s no use arguing with her.” 

Harry looked up at her quickly and then looked away. He almost couldn’t look at her without blushing, knowing what they did in his dream. He coughed. “So, what happened in the game after I was knocked unconscious?” 

“Well, the game continued. I followed you up here, but Ron stopped by once it was over. Gryffindor had a good enough lead that when the Ravenclaw seeker caught the snitch, you guys still won.” 

“Good.” 

They sat in silence for several more moments before Harry spoke again. “Something really weird happened to me while I was unconscious.” 

“Oh?” 

Harry looked at her curiously. “Why did you say it like that?” 

Hermione blushed. “Well, uhm, you said my name a few times in your sleep. Moaned, even.” 

“Oh,” Harry replied, remembering why he had been moaning her name. “Well, let me tell you about this wild dream.” 

Harry told her the story but made sure not to tell her the name of the girl in the story. He stuck to ‘she’ pronounces, hoping that maybe Hermione would work it out for herself by the end of the story. 

“...and yeah,” Harry said, finishing the story. “That was what was going through my head and what I was dreaming. I was living my adult life.” 

Hermione just fiddled with her hands and wasn’t looking at him. Harry couldn’t blame her—he had left out some more of the explicit stuff, but he given her plenty of details. 

“And Hermione?” She finally looked up into his eyes and bit her lip—a habit he knew she had when she was nervous. 

“Yeah?” 

“I think I am in love with the girl in the dream.” Harry watched several emotions cross her face, but sadness registered the most. “She made me realize how in love with you I am.” 

“What?” Hermione said, looking at him, a few tears creeping out of the corner of her eyes. Harry wouldn’t normally notice something like that, but after the few ‘weeks’ he spent with adult Hermione, he had become very in tune with her feelings. 

“I love you...and not in the platonic way that we’ve always said those words. I love you, love you.” 

“Harry, I-I-I need some time to think.” She shook her head and Harry saw some tears running down her cheeks. “I’ll see you later.” Then Harry watched as she ran off, her curls bouncing behind her. 

He laid back on his pillow and sighed. 

“That was very brave, Mister Potter, telling Miss Granger how you feel.” 

“You were eavesdropping?” Harry asked, his mouth dropping as Madam Pomfrey came into view. 

The matron just shook head. “That girl has loved you since she was eleven years old. I’m just glad you finally pulled your head out of your arse and noticed.” She then walked away leaving Harry sitting there in shock. 

Hermione never came back that day leaving Harry with plenty of time to reconsider whether he should have said anything at all. When darkness fell over the castle, Harry had a difficult time falling asleep and when he finally did, it was restless and full of bad dreams. 

The next morning before breakfast in the Great Hall, Madam Pomfrey looked over him one more time and cleared him to go. She wrapped the curtains back around his bed so he could change into his clothes a house-elf brought down from the dorms. 

When he stepped out from behind the curtains, Madam Pomfrey was still standing there. “Go get her, Mister Potter.” She looked at him pointedly and then with a nod, she walked back toward her office. 

Harry took a deep breath and intended to do exactly what Madam Pomfrey said—get the girl. 

Stepping into the Great Hall, Harry didn’t see Hermione at her usual spot at the Gryffindor table. Several people waved and even Ron motioned him over to join him and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team but he shook his head. He stepped toward the end, grabbed several pieces of toast, and set out to look for her. It was cold outside, but he had a hunch that was where she was. 

He cast a warming charm over him and the toast before stepping outside. The air was brisk and it burned his face a little, the warming charm taking the brunt of it. As he neared the Black Lake, he found her on the far side of it. He waited there patiently as she made her way around, finally standing in front of him.

“Well, I was going to ask you to go for a walk, but maybe we should head back at least into the courtyard, if not inside?” 

Hermione nodded in agreement and Harry led the way back up to the castle. When they reached the courtyard, Hermione conjured one of her famous blue flames to keep them warm. Harry renewed his warming charm and even placed one on her. 

“I brought breakfast,” he said, holding up the plate of toast. 

“Thanks,” she murmured. She picked up the top piece and munched into it. They both sat in silence, the only thing to be heard is the chewing of their breakfast.

“So, uhm, what I said yesterday—” 

“—You don’t have to apologize for what you said,” Hermione interrupted him. 

Harry laughed nervously. “I wasn’t going to.” 

“Oh.” Hermione bit into another piece of toast. 

“Yeah. I was going to say that I don’t take it back, but I also don’t want to force you into admitting feelings that you don’t have. If you don’t love me like that, it’s okay.” 

Hermione just nodded. 

“How about you come home with me for Christmas?” Harry suggested. “Sirius would love more people staying over and I know your parents are still in Australia. I know we usually spend some time at the Burrow and we can still go over there but—” 

Hermione laughed. “You’re rambling.” 

“Sorry, I am a bit nervous.” 

“Me too,” Hermione admitted quietly. 

“You’ll come home with me?” 

Hermione nodded. “Yeah, I will.” 

“Okay.” 

Harry smiled. This was at least a step in the right direction, if not toward a relationship, then to repair the friendship that had a little rift in it due to him admitting his feelings. 

Later that day, Hermione and Harry boarded the Hogwarts Express. The entire journey was mostly silent—Harry lost in his thoughts and Hermione with her nose in a book. When they neared London, they began to pack up the miscellaneous items that had become loose during the journey. When the train pulled into Kings Cross station, they walked out onto the platform. No one was waiting to greet them, Hermione having got her Apparition license in the Spring. 

“You know where we are going?” 

“Sirius’ house in the country?” 

Harry nodded and grabbed Hermione’s hand. Within a moment, she turned and after a moment of discomfort, they stood outside the cottage. After the tragedy of Harry’s parents, Sirius built this house to raise Harry in saying Grimmauld Place held too many bad memories. He didn’t want to raise a child there. 

The next few days passed and Hermione still hadn’t brought up the fact that Harry had admitted his feelings a few days earlier. 

Christmas morning came and in the matching pyjamas Sirius had bought them and gifted to them on Christmas Eve, they made their way down to the living room. Sirius was off cooking breakfast—a task he refused to let the house-elf complete on Christmas. 

“I got you something,” Harry said, picking up a gift from underneath the tree. It was rectangular and it was likely she already knew what it was. 

Ripping open the paper, Hermione gasped as she came face to face with the very first edition of Hogwarts, A History. 

She held up to her chest, almost hugging the book before sighing. “This is too much, Harry.” 

He waved away her concern. “Never. I can’t think of anyone else who would take better care of this book than you.” 

Hermione smiled at him and set the book onto the ground. She reached underneath the tree and picked up a gift, handing it to him. “I wasn’t sure what to get you, but I saw this and it was perfect. I hope you like it.” 

Harry grinned. “If it’s from you, I know I’ll love it.” 

Harry ripped open the wrapping paper, too impatient to unwrap it carefully. Inside was a wallet. 

“It was designed specifically for you and your magical signature. It will only open for you, so it prevents theft.” 

“This is cool.” Harry turned it over in his hands admiring the dark leather of the wallet. Whoever made this had put some serious craftsmanship into it—the detail was exquisite. 

“Open it.” 

Harry did and inside was a picture of him and Hermione from this past summer. It looked like she had taken it to be edited and at the bottom in cursive writing was the word  _ love.  _

Harry’s eyes flashed up to Hermione’s and she was grinning at him. “Yeah?” 

Hermione nodded and launched herself into Harry’s arms, causing him to drop the wallet. “I love you, I love you,” Hermione whispered as Harry’s lips found hers. 

“Woah, looks like I walked in on something important here.” Harry pulled away from Hermione and grinned at Sirius who looked surprised, but more amused than anything. 

Harry saw a blush creep up Hermione’s neck and onto her cheeks before they burst out laughing. Sirius just shook his head at them both. 

“Breakfast is ready. I’d better see you both in there in the next few minutes...no more funny business on the living room floor.” 

“Yes, Sirius,” Harry and Hermione replied, still laughing. 

Harry sat up, Hermione still in his lap. He pressed another kiss to her lips and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. 

“As much as I would like to continue this,” Harry said, burrowing his head in Hermione’s neck. “Sirius will come back in here looking for us and I don’t want him walking in on us snogging again.”    
  


Hermione smiled and nodded her head. “You’re right.” She crawled off of his lap and stood, offering her hand out to him to help him off the ground. 

Together, they walked into the dining room where there were several wolf whistles from the family friends who were in attendance. Sirius had already told them what had happened. 

Harry leaned over and whispered, “Does this mean you’ll go out with me?” 

Hermione bit her lip and nodded and leaned up to Harry’s ear. “A thousand times yes.” Harry couldn’t keep the grin off his face as they took seats at the dining table next to each other. He was excited for this next season of life...with Hermione—one that he could remember when they were older, one he could remember when she was his wife.

* * *

**December 2007 (again)**

Harry woke up, a warm body by his side. Smiling, he realized this was the exact dream he woke up in all those years ago. He pulled Hermione close and nuzzled her neck, placing several kisses behind her ear. Slowly, she awakens and turns in his arms. 

“This is that morning, isn’t it?” 

Harry nodded, surprised that she remembered. “I thank my lucky stars that that bludger all those years ago knocked me out cold and knocked some sense into me. Otherwise, I don’t think I would have ever realized my feelings for you.” 

Hermione laughed. “I have no doubt that you would have eventually, but who says it would have been timely...perhaps it would have been too late.” 

Harry sighed. “I don’t even want to think about that.” 

“Then let me turn your attention to more pressing matters.” With a smirk, she took his hand and placed it in between her thighs. Harry happily obliged his wife, reliving the dream he had all those years ago, but this time, it was real. 

_**End** _


End file.
